


Her Thoughts

by kermitthefrrog



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermitthefrrog/pseuds/kermitthefrrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny Xion/Namine fic I wrote bc wow is the following for this ship tiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Thoughts

Her hand trailed over the paper of her sketchbook, her mind preoccupied with the girl who had just left. According to all laws that girl shouldn’t exist. She was a mistake, a glitch in the program. But there she was and there she had been right in front of her only moments ago.

Sad was what it was, because if their conversation proved anything it was that Xion was her own person. She had a personality, she laughed, she cried, she understood she was heading towards the end. And Namine couldn’t help but relate.

They both had their own cages. Namine’s room as a lot different than the one in Castle Oblivion, but her cage was one she locked with a promise. A promise she couldn’t break. Xion’s cage was one of the end and a purpose she must fufill.

For the first time Namine wanted to be selfish. She wanted Xion to be given a chance, she wanted Xion to continue to smile and spend time with her friends and to be alive. And she wouldn’t be lying if she said she wanted to see her again. But Namine understood that Xion couldn’t exist as much as she wanted her to. The tragedy of being an anomaly.

Namine was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open and someone walk in. Her hand busy drawing and rebuilding a memory, her mind so focused on it and trying not to trail back to a certain nobody that she almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

”I didn’t want to go back, so I hope you don’t mind if I stayed here for a bit.”

She had returned. A small smile peeked on Namine’s face.

“Stay as long as you want.” She replied, returning to her drawing.

Xion approached her carefully before sitting a comfortable distance away, like she didn’t want to disturb the artist by her presence. The silence between the two hung in the air, the only sound coming from the crayons rubbing against the paper.

“Tell me about something.” Namine said breaking the silence, her eyes still focused on the drawing.

“Anything in particular?” Xion asked.

“No, just whatever comes to mind.”

Xion talked about the sea. About how she felt drawn to their waves and when she wasn’t around Axel and Roxas she would go to this island and sit on the shore and collect shells. Sometimes other kids would be there and she often wondered if she would be able to go there with Axel and Roxas one day. She stopped herself then. The silence returned as they both understood that Xion’s dream of going to the sea with her friends couldn’t become a reality. Namine thought that Xion was like a wave in the sea, one that crashed and faded. Significant to the flow of the water, but unable to escape from crashing against the shore. She took a breath.

“You’ll be able to go back there with them. It might not be the way you think but you guys will meet again.”

Xion smiled at that and gave a small laugh.

“I hope so. Maybe if that happened you could come with us.”The last part added cautiously.

Namine looked up from her current drawing. Xion was resting her head on her arms and was looking at her, a soft expression on her face. Namine found herself blushing before returning to her drawing.

“I’d like that.” She replied.


End file.
